


Elegance

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Thranduil taunts Thorin with Kili, bad past for Kili, the elves take a liking to Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his almost elf like look Kili is brought before Thranduil. The king learn's and uses it against Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Kili sat in his cell, eyes closed. He had done nothing but slept and tried to communicate with his brother since they had been put in the cells.

"Dwarf!" A voice called from the other side of his cell and Kili's eyes flew open as the door creaked open.

"King Thranduil orders your presence." The leader of the guards came in and wrapped his hand tightly around Kili's upper arm, yanking him to his feet.

"Hey let me go!" Kili cried out as the guards pulled him out of the cell into the view of the other cells and dwarf's.

"Kili!" Thorin threw his hand out from his cell's bars trying to reach his youngest nephew as the elves marched him past his cell, but he couldn't reach him.

"Leave my brother alone!" Fili pressed him self against the bars of his own cell as Kili was manhandled up the stairs.

"Fili! Thorin!" Kili cried over his shoulder, locking eyes with his uncle whose eyes were as wide as his nephews.

The others of the company started shouting at the guards as they marched by with Kili being pulled along. Kili kept quiet as he tried his best to create a map in his head about the way they took and all the hallways that arched off from the main area they were travelling. Kili noticed that the guards had released his body but were keeping a tight formation around him as they walked.

Kili noticed that they had stopped in front of a large orientate double door, the guards pushed open the doors and gave him a small smile. Kili straightened his back, set his lips in a firm line and holding his head high he entered the room. Trying to squash the feeling of dread that was welling up in his stomach, the doors shutting tightly behind him did nothing to allay the dread.

Eleven King of Mirkwood was standing by one of the large bay windows overlooking a part of his domain, his back facing the dwarf.

"For a dwarf, you are unusually tall and… Beautiful prince Kili." Thranduil spoke gracefully, his voice filling the room as his head turned slightly.

"…Thank you." Kili was unsure how to response to the comment.

"You sound surprised young dwarf." Thranduil turned around the full way, pinning the dwarf with his stunning blue eyes. "Has no one told you that?"

"What elves see as beautiful… Dwarfs…" Kili trailed off, forcing himself not to remember the harsh words and beatings that he had received when he was a little child in the Blue Mountains.

"They can see the beauty in unrefined rocks, yet they cannot see what is in front of their eyes." Thranduil shook his head in disappointment.

Kili looked away from the piercing blue eyes, trying not to take what the king was saying to heart. He had gotten past his almost elven look and lack of full bread long ago; he did not need this elven king bringing up past wounds.

"I see I have brought up forgotten memories." Thranduil had moved across the room while Kili was looking away. So when the young dwarf looked up and saw the king so close he stumbled back a step. "These clothes do not suit your beauty young prince."

The doors opened and a she-elf entered holding a pile of folded clothes, she bowed handing them to the king and she soon disappeared out of the room.

"Please, try these on." Thranduil handed the pile of clothes to the dwarf, before he kindly turned his back thus giving the dwarf privacy to get changed. Kili frowned but he did like the idea of having fresh clothes on, so he quickly as he could stripped off his dwarf clothes and awkwardly pulled on the tights and robes. He cleared his throat and Thranduil turned around and looked over how the clothes looked on the young dwarf.

"They fit you well, but something is still not right." Thranduil hummed before he turned his back to Kili again, letting the dwarf pluck at the silk cloth rubbing against his skin. He let his hands fall to his side as the king turned again. This time holding a beautiful silver circlet. Kili stood still as the king approached him and set the circlet on his head.

"Perfection." He murmured. Kili stood there, trying not to blush at the praise. He had never been told anything like that before. Sure his mother told him he was beautiful, but she was his mother so it did not count.

"Thank you." Kili murmured back. "Can I ask … Why?"

"Why?" Thranduil cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you doing this?" Kili finished his question.

"When my son Legolas told me about the fledgling, beautiful dwarf in the company of 13 that had been taken. I knew I had to see you for myself. I am pleased to have." Thranduil admitted.

Kili didn't even know what to say to that. He did feel the heat rushing to his cheeks again.

"When you were younger… The others of your kind were harsh to you." Thranduil spoke. Kili felt his head snap up, his eyes widening. "They must have told you horrible things, never around your uncle or the protective blonde brother of yours. The words however still stay with you to this day and now you are making every effort to prove your worth."

Kili stumbled backwards; the king was digging up things from his past. Every word he spoke was the truth and he couldn't help him self from looking downwards.

"They were unfair to you young prince." Thranduil traced Kili's cheek with his index finger, not caring that the youthful prince flinched backwards at the unexpected and perhaps unwelcome touch.

"I do not want to discuss this anymore." Kili whispered.

"I understand. My son Legolas noticed that your choice of weapon was a bow. He is determined to give you a stronger one." Thranduil said and the doors opened again to show one of the elves from the woods standing there. The blonde nodded at his father and Kili. He held his arm out for Kili to follow him.

Kili gave the king a small smile before he followed the other elf out of the room. Thranduil laced his fingers together as he thought about the conversation he had with the young dwarf. He felt for the young prince, but he had to make a deal with his stubborn uncle. Using his failure for protecting Kili from harsh words from his peers and the elven king himself would be a good place to start.

~~/~~

Thorin glared up at Thranduil from under a few strands of his long raven hair as the two kings stared each other down after Thorin rejected his offer.

"I had an audience with the young Prince Kili before coming here." Thranduil said almost causally and Thorin felt his body freeze up. He had been pacing and swearing in his cell at the moment his youngest nephew had disappeared from his sight, his mind racing with what could be happening to his youngest in Thranduil's cruel hands.

"If you did anything to him I swear…" Thorin let the threat trail off.

"I did nothing, I merely spoke to him." Thranduil bit back a smirk from the reaction he got from the almost king in front of him. This was too fun.

"He does not see his worth, his beauty." The elf had to resist the urge to smack the dwarf in front of him when he spotted the confused look in his eyes. "Oh. You did not know?" Thranduil loved every moment of this conversation with Thorin.

"Young Prince Kili is beautiful by the standards of elfs and men. However, it seems he was not treated correctly by his own kin whilst growing up." Thranduil savored the looks that crossed Thorin's face. "He was bullied for his almost elven look, his lack of beard. He is trying so hard to prove his worth. Yet no one can see it." Thranduil was standing right in front of Thorin by this point and he leaned down to stare the dwarf in the eyes.

"However my son and I have. He looked elegant wearing the colours of my realm. Perhaps I will keep him as a pet or my son may take him as a consort." Thranduil let a sinister smile play on his lips and merely laughed at Thorin who started to struggle against the guards that were holding him.

"Bring him back to his cell and send for Legolas and the young dwarf." Thranduil sauntered back to his throne and watched as an angry Thorin was dragged away from the throne room and back to the dungeons, spewing dwarf swear words at the king who sat on the throne.

Just as Thorin and his bellowing voice disappeared, Legolas and Kili entered the throne room, the dwarf carrying a new bow in his hands with a look of happiness on his face and a soft smile on Legolas's.

"You are satisfied with your new bow then?" Thranduil descended the steps to meet the two princes.

"It's perfect. Thank you King Thranduil." Kili bowed his head at the king who exchanged smiles with his son. The trio discussed the bow in more depth until Kili's eyelids started to drop down.

"Let me just bring you to your chambers to rest." Legolas offered and Kili just nodded. He felt exhausted more exhausted than he had ever been before. The king just smiled as Legolas took Kili from the throne room and towards a room Thranduil had prepared for the young dwarf.

Kili bid Legolas a goodnight before falling face first onto the lush bed before him. He felt like his eyes just closed when something jabbed him in the shoulder. His eyes flew open and thankfully he caught sight of Bilbo standing there before he could reach for his new bow.

"I finally found you, you weren't with the others." Bilbo said breathlessly.

"Bilbo? Are you alright?" Kili asked sliding off the bed and the little hobbit nodded his head letting the brunette check him over for injuries.

"Come, we just have to hurry. I know how to get us out of here." Bilbo held up a set of iron keys.

"Brilliant master Boggins!" Kili beamed and Bilbo huffed at the intentional mix up of his last name.

"Can you come to the dungeon's on your own?" Bilbo asked, his fingers in one of his pockets.

"I think so, they seem to like me here." Kili gestured at the elven clothes he wore.

"Then we must hurry." Bilbo said, nodding to himself not caring that Kili was wearing the colours of Mirkwood. Kili nodded and looked down at the bow lying on his bed. He made up his mind and grabbed the bow, placing it across his back before hurrying to the door.

"I'll meet you down there." Bilbo promised and as Kili pushed open the door to find an empty hallway, Bilbo disappeared utilizing his ring. Kili blinked a few times at the empty room behind him. He shook it off as he left the room and headed down the hallway. He insisted on sticking to the shadows and the thought of his brother and uncle spurred him on. He surprisingly made it to the dungeons easily and unseen. Noises from other areas of the huge palace showed that all the guards must be at some sort of party and that was why the halls were empty.

Just as he made his way into view of the cells, he spotted Bilbo already at work unlocking the used cells. He spotted the blonde mane that belonged to his brother and his speed quickened and he grinned when his brother spotted him.

"Kili!" Fili whispered as he tugged his brother into a bear hug. "I thought something terrible had befallen you." He admitted.

"I'm alright Fee, I'm fine I promise." He whispered back, face buried in his brother's neck.

"What are you wearing lad?" Bofur's question snapped the brother's out of their haze.

"Let's just go." Kili rolled his eyes and started to push his brother along as Bilbo led them into the cellar before telling them to get in the barrels. Kili was about to get into his when Thorin's hand grasped his wrist; he looked up at his uncle and saw softness in his eyes.

"You're worth it, you don't need to prove anything to me." Thorin pulled his nephew into a brief hug before stuffing him into a barrel and swinging himself into the one above the two brothers.

"Thanks uncle." Kili whispered, a smile on his face. He felt slightly guilty about leaving the elves after they had been too kind to him, but he belonged with his brother, his uncle and his company. His family.


End file.
